stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Counter Stick
Counter stick is a video series where the blue team (Counter terrorists) fight the Grey team (Terrorists) Synopsis Act 1 The story begins when Lue, a member of the blue team wanted to buy a sniper-rifle but the arms dealer said he has insufficient capital for the purchase, despite Lue saving it for a long time. His partner Harry said it does not matter and advised Lue to get the SMG, much to Lue's chagrin. The Jeff ordered now that it is the time to move while telling Carl (a Dark blue stick) that he is not allowed to camp this time, despite the message Carl did so anyway (bringing a stereo with him). A blue team member points out that Lue does not need the radio, But Jeff shot that member anyway. Meanwhile Lue follows a radio call to open fire thinking there is a grey team member approaching. So he used his grenade but Lenny carelessly strode into the path of Lue's Grenade throw (which hits him in the jimmy) and was blown to his death, much to Lue's anger over wasting his grenade. Roy managed to kill some grey team members when a green stick man holding a lightsaber entered the scene claiming that this is Tatooeen as he is shooting Stick wars Episode 3. Roy says that this scene is De Dust and directs him to Tatooeen. Roy realizes Carl is missing in action but as it turns out he is at that balcony camping out with his Sniper rifle on the watch with a bird on his head. Thinking fast, Roy decided that it is up to him to finish this mission and charged over to shoot 2 of the terrorists playing cards on the balcony, but the noise of the gunfire annoyed one so much that he shot Roy in the eye, causing him to shriek and curse in extreme pain and bleed out of control. Meanwhile Another set of grey team members thought blue team members is coming so one threw a grenade to kill them but to his mistake and confusion he threw a flash grenade blinding him and his partner. Both grey members could not see each other and ended up arguing, while the 2 blue members, Lue and Harry who got there conveniently shot the grey members arguing. By now Carl has a nest on his head with a flock of birds resting close to him and to this minute he is still camping out. Roy is still bleeding out of control from his eye while a blue team member advised him to place a bandage on the wound. Lue says the entrance is well guarded which is very difficult, but Harry says that he can hack his way through the entrance and he jumped skyward and vanished into space, to Lue's fury that he has to get through the entrance himself. When Lue was about to take action, Jaso suddenly appeared, stating that he is shutting down production on this movie due to shortage of ideas. He offered Lue a part in a volcano disaster film called Rey Reys Peak (Ghetto version Dante's Peak) according to a contract he signed with some big movie agents. Lue accepted the part in Rey Reys Peak, and months later Casting as Jamal in Rey Reys Peak he demands the evacuation of the town of Rey Reys peak, Jamal's employer needs scientific evidence to support his theory. So Jamal shoots his employer as the evidence. Closing Vignettes reveal that Lue went on to make Rey Reys peak 2, 3, 4, 5 but he squanders all of his capital on a sniper rifle. While Roy went down to the blood donation centre and gave 25 gallons of blood and purchased a Eye seeing service dog named Sanchez, Carl camped for the next 2 years before realizing that the game was over so he waited for the next game to begin. the 2 card playing terrorists shot each other arguing the possibility to have 6 aces in a game of 5 card draw. Hacking Harry (His namesake for his hacking) eventually returned to earth and fired a 2 gun salute to honour the 2 card playing terrorists at their funeral, but he killed everyone accidentally due to his hacking. The bird that was on top of Carl's head flew away but was eaten by a cat named Commander Fluffy who was later hit by a bus travelling down the street where he was choking on the bird that flew off from Carl's head, Sanchez the eye seeing dog went to ate his carcass but suffered the same fate as Commander Fluffy. Jaso was eventually hunted down with his own desire to make recap seen for a long time. But Stick wars Episode 3 as it turns out it is a different story for a different time. Act 2 Picking up the story where Act 1 left off, 2 Blue team members were now at a new map where it is cold to the point they were grousing about the conditions, Meanwhile the blue team leader says they should reorganize themselves this time and need someone for the sniper tower, Carl takes the position much to the leader's ire Knowing that the results are going to turn out like blue team's previous endeavour. Carl brought with him an arm chair, a portable lavatory, and a guitar while camping out like he did in act 1, Meanwhile the grey team regrouped to win and learned the hacking techniques better than Hacking Harry did ranging from shooting through the walls to looping bullets. When the grey team encountered 2 grey team members playing chess asked if they are going to play this time they would not count on it so one of them suggested rouge to knight 4. the blue team declared that the coast is clear but to their ire Jeff was lagging again doing the robot dance, which one of them find it nice. In the meantime grey team finds a bunch of Blue team members behind the wall rather than taking a side one member uses the shoot-through-the-walls hack which killed 3 blue team members one of whom is planning to throw a flash grenade to go in, Including Jeff and another member who tried to shoot through the walls. Things got worse for the grey team when one member decided to plant a bomb but incompetently hurled it into a senior member's head and stuck there. a blue member knows trouble if he stays here since everyone is hacking, knowing that they have instant successful shots on him especially random shots. Even if he dodges them at least a shot kills him. One blue team member made an awesome action roll but broke his spine in the process which proves to be useful to him when he fell down saving him from that hacked bullet shot. The Blue team arms dealer was bored out of his wits when the blue team headed to the other map wishing something would happen, and that something was a hacked headshot. the hacking was getting worse when a grey team member who stayed behind to sing was hit by a hacked bullet shot. Blue team leader now learned that those hackers are unstoppable, and ordered his members to stop playing with those skins which were in the bunker with the sniper tower where Carl is. The leader had one of the team member (who is at the computer at the time) to check the score, but to the leader's dismay the blue team is getting rammed according to the results. Cursing the hackers he stared out the window only realized that to his incapacitating horror that the grey team has hacked themselves to fly around the bunker in an aerial attack, closing in on them in the process. Panic stricken that their end appears to be approaching he swats the computer working blue team member to take action, declaring that this is no time to be playing Tribes 2. Fortunately Carl was assigned to the Sniper tower earlier in the segment and was delighted to show off his skills as a camping marksman, he shoots skyward which kills every grey team members. Proud of his handiwork he declares that nobody messes with Campin' Carl (His namesake for his Camping) Astonished but proud The Team leader praised Carl for winning the entire game for them and asked how he is going to celebrate, with that Carl says he is going to Disney Land. But Jaso is displeased when the ending has the Vignettes like last time, he killed all the writers with a grenade and wrote a new ending which took him more than 3 days to write. By the time he was finished he rushed back to the studio to get the ending refilmed. Months later on the refilming day Jaso started the take. On the scene the blue team have finally outwitted the grey team, their leader declared it to be a good game but however to their horror Jeff ended up shot by a hacked bullet. While Jeff is dying he claimed that he failed the entire blue team, however the the blue team leader said that he fought bravely and he won't let the blue team fail before Jeff finally accepts the fact and laments that he would have followed him as his brother, his captain and king, to that point he succumbs to his wounds. The team leader expresses his sympathy to his fallen brother. with that the entire blue team switches maps with Carl and is glad his cohort is with him. Jaso was pleased with the ending and wraps up the production but Suddenly, Peter Jackson (Lord of the Rings Director) arrived and accused Jaso of stealing his ending. A chase ensued when one of the Lord of the rings actors fired 3 arrows at Jaso (who ran into a dead end) killing him in the process. While Jaso is dying, the sword wielding actor regretfully admits that he is a fan of Counter Stick for a long time. Jaso thanks him in the same manner as Jeff but the sword wielding actor informs Jaso cannot use that same ending as he already used it on the scene. Jaso finds this awkward, not knowing that the last surviving grey team member had a bomb still stuck on his head which detonated killing everyone. With that the story ends with with a greeting from Campin' Carl from Disney Land Trivia Songs in use Act 1 Hello Goodbye-The Beatles Act 2 He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother-The Hollies Breaking of the Fellowship-Lord of the rings Here Comes the Sun-The Beatles (Campin Carl Excerpt) Mr Roboto-Styx Gone-Bouncing Souls Stickmen The Blue and Grey stickmen represents the colors of the American Civil war with heroes side bearing the Union colors (Blue) while the villians bearing the Confederate colors (Grey) Category:Games